


Oral Fixation

by sensualstalker



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Mouth Kink, Smut, trying new positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualstalker/pseuds/sensualstalker
Summary: "He let his fingers wander over Even's cheek bones. He was watching out the window trying to remember what type of clouds he was seeing when he felt a warm sensation on his fingertip. He glanced down and found Even's lips wrapped around it, eyes still closed. When Isak stopped breathing, Even's eyes rolled open and turned to stare up at Isak. He opened, letting Isak take his finger back and now both jaws were gaping."Or Isak wants to try something new and Even is totally down for it.





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from a certain scene in Kill Your Darlings ;)
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading xoxo

*

It was any other day. A lazy afternoon. Isak and Even were laying on their bed in their apartment, a warm breeze blowing through the window. The fan on the ground was pattering back and forth, lulling the two boys into complete comfort.

"It might rain," mumbled Isak.

Even hummed in response, his eyes closed. He was laying on his back with his eyes closed and his head and shoulder leaned into Isak where his shoulder and elbow dented the mattress, the two sinking in. Isak scratched his nose absently with his other hand that wasn't holding up his head. Isak continued to stroke Even's hair gently, mindless combing through the soft waves.

He let his fingers wander over Even's cheek bones. He was watching out the window trying to remember what type of clouds he was seeing when he felt a warm sensation on his fingertip. He glanced down and found Even's lips wrapped around it, eyes still closed. When Isak stopped breathing, Even's eyes rolled open and turned to stare up at Isak. He opened, letting Isak take his finger back and now both jaws were gaping.

"Wha..." Isak began to ask. 

"I just opened my mouth when you started touching my lips." Even explained. 

Isak's eyes did the half-lidded thing. Even loved the half-lidded thing.

"It was kinda hot though, babe."

"Yeah?" Even asked.

"Yeah."

Isak ran a hesitant finger along Even's lips again and Even watched him as he looked intently at the curve of his boyfriends lips. Even opened his mouth then, letting Isak in. Isak placed a finger in and then padded ever so softly against Even's tongue. He put in a second finger and ran fingertips over the smooth points of Even's bottom teeth on both sides. Even closed his lips then, encasing Isak's fingers. Isak's own lips opened. He pulled his fingers slowly out of Even's lips and it made a soft "pop" sound.  
Even watched Isak process.

"Huh," Isak murmured.

"What?" Even asked, eager to know what Isak was thinking.

"That's nice."

Isak rolled over onto his knees and moved to straddle Even gently. He had that curious look about him that Even loved so much. He grabbed the pillow beside him and leaned forward to put it under his back and then leaned back, setting two hands on Isak's thighs.

"What are you thinking, baby?"

Isak just stared, his face thinking. He reached out and with one gentle finger tip traced down Even's hand and down over his arm and then up to his shoulder where he brushed the sleeve of Even's tee shirt. He moved his hands to the hem of Even's shirt and slid it up his stomach, exposing warm skin. Even raised his arms and let Isak slip it off, eyes following Isak's every move. Isak continued with his finger following an invisible map over Even's sun kissed shoulders and collarbones. Isak liked the feel of them. He ran his finger back and forth over the soft skin pulled tight over thick bone. He leaned back, an idea, pulling his own tee shirt off and pulling off his sweats and then came back to pull off Even's too. Even quirked his head to the side, smiling softly still trying to figure this boy out. 

Isak only reached over to their dresser to pull out lube. He set it down on the bed and then moved, turning with his back leaned against Even's chest. He wrapped an arm around Even's shoulders and turned to press a kiss to his cheek as they now sat side by side, Isak on Even's lap. Isak gently maneuvered so that his knees were bent on either side of Even. He looked back at Even then and took his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss and then he gently bite down on one of Even's knuckles. Even felt his heart flutter but he was still so fascinated at Isak's actions. He was about to open his mouth to ask when Isak read his face and simply said.

"Something new I want to try."

Even wrapped his arm around Isak's waist and nodded. Isak leaned over to kiss him, passionately and loving. Even's heart was pounding in his chest, partially from anticipation and partly from the way Isak's tongue was curling around his own. Isak pushed his hand into Even's hair, pulling it slightly. Even moaned in response, his hand reaching up for Isak's cheek. His other hand wandered to Isak's dick, fingers gently touching. Isak gasped into Even's open mouth. He gently curled his hand and gave a few experimental strokes, waiting to see what Isak would do. Isak grinded back against his own dick and Even broke the kiss to burry his face into Isak's neck, biting gently. Isak moaned and pulled away only to reach for the lube. 

He opened it leaning to use both hands with his arm still wrapped around Even's shoulders. Even reached up to help and Isak poured the cool clear liquid into Even's palm. Even went with it and reached between them, pressing a finger inside Isak. The boy moaned, letting his head roll back onto Even's shoulder.

"Another" he murmured and Even smiled as he pressed in another. Still intrigued but following along, enjoying Isak being in charge. 

He pressed in another finger and curved them, trying to find that sweet spot. He pressed in and Isak jerked, letting out another moan. Even scissored his fingers, pulling in and out gently. Isak raised his arm back around to put his hand in Even's hair. He teased and pressed until Isak was panting and pulling.

"I want you inside me" he moaned, back arching at Even's fingers.

Even moaned quietly as he reached for the lube again, spreading more on his own dick. Isak lifted up slightly to allow Even some room as he positioned himself against him. Even was just about to push in when Isak began to sink and Even groaned as Isak took Even in all the way in one fluid moment. Isak gasped and then took a few deep breaths before leaning back and using his left arm to brace himself against the mattress as he began to move up and down. 

Even leaned back to rest his head on the pillow as he watched Isak fuck himself on his dick. It was beautiful. His other hand tightly gripping Even's shoulder, his eyes were closed and lips open. He let out little soft pants with each drop of his hips. Even's hips grinded up against him and made Isak moan. He fell back against him but Even only caught him and wrapped a strong arm around his shoulder. He reached up to stroke Isak's dick again, pumping in time to Isak's thrusts.

Isak relaxed against Even, panting hard and Even adjusted them slightly so he could move his own hips more, pressing up into Isak. Isak's breath hitched at the knew position, Even pounding into the perfect spot.

"Yes, ah, there, there" Isak panted.

Even turned his head to kiss Isak's shoulder and reassured him, "I've got you, baby."

Even increased speed and was soon moaning himself as Isak tightened around him. Isak continued to spout out moans and pants and burried his face against Even's neck.

"Even, even..." Isak whispered, his back arching, grinding down into Even's hips, "Put your fingers in my mouth."

Even's eyebrows perked up but he began to remove his arm from around Isak's shoulder. Isak protested, "Your other hand."

Even took his hand from Isak's dick and brought his fingers to Isak's mouth. Isak opened and Even reached in gently with two fingers. Isak closed his lips around them and sucked gently. Even moaned, pounding deeper, his fingers pressing into Isak's mouth. Isak jerked as Even pounded directly into that sweet spot, his mouth closing, biting into Even's fingers. Even moaned, focusing his thrusts into the same bundle of nerves. 

Isak let out a loud moan as he was suddenly coming, his back arching deep, pressing into Even. Even continued thrusting, Isak clenching down on his dick, so hot and tight. He watched as Isak came against his own stomach, untouched. Even groaned, face pressing against the side of Isak's. Isak's teeth sank down deeper into his fingers and Even came, white hot and desperate.

Their muscles ached and they fell open, Isak's arm falling behind him and Even's resting against Isak, holding him against his torso. Even glanced over to find his fingers still held between Isak's lips. Isak made eye contact with him as he slowly opened his jaw, releasing Even's fingers.

They panted, struggling to catch their breath. Isak wiggled, letting Even's dick slide out. Even winced at the now oversensitive nerves of his cock. Isak moved to lay down next to him, head falling onto Even's chest, eyes closed.  
Even pressed a kiss to his forehead. Isak searched blindly for Even's hand and then brought it to his lips to kiss his fingers.

Even watched him in admiration.  
Isak caught him staring and smiled, looking down, suddenly shy and blushing.

"What was all that about?" Even teased.

"I just really like it when your hands are on me and... in me... and I thought that position might be fun." He admitted.

"I love that you love my hands on you. And in you."

Isak blushed more, "Sorry for the bites."

"Don't apologize, it was so hot baby." Even murmured, brushing his nose against Isak's.

Isak smiled and leaned up, asking for a kiss and Even kissed him softly.

"Who knew you had a hand kink." Even teased, "And that you could sink down on my dick like that?"

"Not me," Isak joked, burying his face in Even's chest. Even laughed quietly. He put his lips against Isak's ear. "I liked the view when you were riding me. I didn't have to do any work."

Isak laughed and playfully pushed at Even, "Don't get used to it, I like it when you spoil me."

Even laughed, "Is that so?"

"Mmhm, I like it when you take control" Isak flirted, smiling smugly.

Even's eyes did the half-lidded thing. Isak loved it when they did the half-lidded thing. Even gave him a quick kiss. Isak pouted, wanting more. Even only rolled his eyes, a trick he'd learned from Isak, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Well I guess we'll have to do this again sometime." Even teased.

Isak turned over to straddle Even again.

"Yeah I guess so."

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 xoxo
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr for more Evak content at heythatskinky :)))


End file.
